Current events
Coming events Automatic calendar Other 2007 events or detail of above * 27 March - 30 March: Fourth Forum of the North American Association of Fisheries Economists (NAAFE). See Fourth Forum of the North American Association of Fisheries Economists - call for abstracts. * 12 April - 14 April: National Science Foundation (NSF) Community Building Workshop "The Challenge of Change: Managing for Sustainability of Oceanic Top Predator Species" at Marine Science Institute – University of California, Santa Barbara. * 11 June - 2 July: The Diversity of Fishes, an intensive lecture, laboratory, and field course - see Shoals Marine Laboratory * 5 July - 7 July: Centre for Maritime Research (MARE) fourth biannual conference: People and the Sea IV: Who Owns the Coast? - in Amsterdam. See Centre for Maritime Research (MARE) fourth biannual conference - call for papers. * 23 July - 13 August: Marine Vertebrates: course in marine vertebrate biology - see Shoals Marine Laboratory * 13 August - 20 August: Sharks: The Biology, Evolution and Conservation of Sharks and Their Allies - see Shoals Marine Laboratory World fishery management news links (Headlines, keywords, and a bit more here; with links to pages that copy (with approval) or summarise material; we trim or remove oldest material) Recent months 2007-01-01- Sublegals Vol 13, No 02, 19 January 2007 *Magnuson-Stevens Reauthorization Act Signed…….………….….…………13:02/01. *President Bush Signs Up For Offshore Oil Development - Alaska And Gulf Of Mexico……….…13:02/03. *North Sea Fish Struggling To Survive Rising Ocean Temperatures…...…13:02/05. *First Northern California Port Liaison Project Workshop On Wave Energy ……………...…13:02/07. ::AND MORE…… New Zealand - Paua poachers caught Several people face prosecution after they were caught at a Ministry of Fisheries checkpoint near Te Kuiti, with a total of 400 illegally taken paua. District compliance manager Brendon Mikkelsen said one man had 95 paua. His car was impounded and could be forfeited if he is convicted. The legal daily limit for paua in the region (as in most of the country) is 10 for any one person. Those caught with between two and three times their daily limit were fined $500, while those with up to twice their legal limit were fined $250. - Waikato Times - http://www.stuff.co.nz/waikatotimes/3940012a6579.html Sublegals Vol 13, No 01, 5 January 2007 *West Coast Congressmen Make Salmon Disaster Relief Top Priority In 110th Congress…..……13:01/01. *Klamath River Fall Chinook FMP Amendment 15 Public Comment Period Open To 20 Feb.….…13:01/03. *Jewelers Targeted To Protect Bristol Bay, Alaska………......…13:01/04. *Hundreds Of Australian Fishermen To Lose Licenses..…..………13:01/06. :AND MORE…… 2006-12-01- Sublegals Vol 12, No 21, 15 December 2006: *Salmon Disaster Relief Postponed Until 2007..…….….12:21/01. *Genetically Engineered Salmon Make It Closer To Your Plate….…12:21/02. *Canadian First Nation Fish, Land, And Cash Treaties Move Forward….…...12:21/03. *High Arctic Ice Melting Faster Than It Can Regenerate…………..........12:21/04. :AND MORE…… Sublegals Vol 12, No 20, 8 December 2006: *Magnuson-Stevens Act is Reauthorized!...…......….12:20/01. *Klamath: NOAA Challenges FERC’s DEIS and PacifiCorp’s New Proposal….....12:20/02 - see http://seattlepi.nwsource.com/local/6600ap_wst_klamath_dams.html. *Start of Northern Crab Fishery Stalled ……........................................…….......12:20/03. *Bristol Bay Alaska - shades of Exxon Valdez?...12:20/04. *Food & Water Watch releases criticisms of the proposed Aquaculture bill, seen as yet another bill that promotes industry interests at the cost of local environments and communities.....12:20/05. *Rising Ocean Temperatures and Ocean Acidification Explained.........12:20/06. :AND MORE…… Sublegals Vol 12, No 19, 1 December 2006: *UN Passes on Bottom Trawling Ban .…….…………………..……….12:19/01. *World Fisheries Day Marked By Protests…………………………….12:19/02. *Congress Pushes Back Fisheries Legislation………………….….…12:19/03. *What Makes A Fish Organic?...………...12:19/04. :AND MORE…… 2006-11-01- Sublegals Vol 12, No 18, 28 November 2006: *Klamath DEIS Comments Due Dec.1, Last Hearings in Oregon …..………12:18/01. *DEIS Available for Public Comments for Central MPAs ……………………….12:18/02. *Central California Crab Season Opens With A Bang! ………….12:18/03. *Idaho Senator Announces Intention to Push Anti-Salmon Rider …...…...……12:18/05. *Fishermen Unite in Seattle at Fish Expo ………..………12:18/08. :AND MORE…… Sublegals Vol 12, No 17, 17 November 2006: *Klamath FERC Hearings To Be Held On Oregon Coast, Fishermen Urged To Comment ...12:17/01. *Klamath Project Irrigators, Seeking More Water From Fish, Appeal Flows Injunction .…....12:17/03. *"Revenue Stream" Report Concludes Snake River Dam Removal Best Economic Option....12:17/05. *Educated Seafood Buyers Can Dramatically Assist International Fishery Issues….……….12:17/06. *Tell The US Senate To Oppose Fish Farms Via Energy Bill ……………….....12:17/09. :AND MORE…… * 13 November 2006 - Hobart talks not total success - New Zealand's Minister of Fisheries, Jim Anderton, says talks in Hobart ended a step closer to managing fishing in the South Pacific, but proposed interim fisheries and environmental measures were blocked by Northern Hemisphere fishing nations. “New Zealand is very pleased with the progress that’s been made towards establishing a regional fisheries management organisation for non-highly migratory fish stocks in the South Pacific,” said Anderton. “But we’re deeply disappointed that protection measures for fragile ecosystems outside our EEZ have been blocked by the European Union, South Korea, and Russia.” The talks aim to develop a regional fisheries agreement to manage non-highly migratory fish stocks in high seas areas between Australia and South America. http://www.scoop.co.nz/stories/PA0611/S00225.htm Sublegals Vol 12, No 16, 10 November 2006: *Midterm Election Results Fallout …..……………...……12:16/01. *Irish Salmon Driftnet Ban …….…………………..….12:16/03. *West Coast Disaster Relief Update …………………...…12:16/05. *UN Reports on Water Scarcity, Health Risks ……….......12:16/06. *Dates Set For FERC Hearings On Klamath Dam Relicensing ………..12:16/09. :AND MORE…… Sublegals Vol 12, No 15, 3 November 2006: *Dire Predictions for Future of Fish and Oceans ……..…….…12:15/01. *New Reports on Healthfulness of Fish …….……………………….12:15/02. *Salmon Amendment Could Salvage Future Seasons .........…12:15/03. *Anti-Salmon Rider Likely in “Lame Duck” Congress………...…. 12:15/06. :AND MORE…… 2006-10-01- *8 October 2006 - Fisheries officers want more "protection" New Zealand National Union of Public Employees organiser Martin Cooney is angry fisheries officers will not be allowed to carry batons and pepper spray. He said the Minister of Fisheries, Jim Anderton, said fisheries officers were not responsible for public order and should call police for support in dangerous situations. Cooney said fisheries officers had waited three years for a Government response on the issue and "face regular situations where offenders threaten them with knives, gaffs, spearguns, cars and two recent incidents with an axe and steel chain". - http://www.stuff.co.nz/stuff/0,2106,3822166a11,00.htmlmaori.txt (NZPA) Sublegals Vol 12, No 11, 6 October 2006: *San Joaquin Parties Reach Agreement ………..........…….. 12:11/01. *Reports, Ruling Move Klamath Relicensing Forward ……….12:11/02. *Big Retailers Market Certified Seafood……….........….......…12:11/03. ::AND MORE 2006-09-01- Sublegals Vol 12, No 10, 22 September 2006: *Record ocean reserves established in Hawaii and California ... 12:10/01. *West Coast Governors announce Ocean Protection Agreement ... 12:10/02. *Conservation organization buys trawling permits ... 12:10/03. *Invasive species may pose threat to local ecosystems ... 12:10/04. :::AND MORE…… Government to seek sea-floor trawling moratorium 12 September - New Zealand's Minister of Fisheries Jim Anderton said the Government will seek an immediate moratorium on bottom trawling in international waters at next month's meeting of the United Nations General Assembly. Environmental groups say dragging large nets over the ocean floor to catch fish does irreversible damage. - Newswire 2006-08-01- 24 August. Claim Japan ripping off $2b worth of tuna - New Zealand's Minister of Fisheries, Jim Anderton, comments on claim by Australian fishers about southern bluefin tuna: stuff.co.nz report. *"We view over-catch by any country as a very serious matter," said Mr Anderton on 23 August. "As a matter of principle, New Zealand has always believed that if, in international arrangements, you over-catch your entitlement, you should pay it back. *"Wherever New Zealand is involved internationally, we strive to manage fisheries to the same high standards that we would expect at home". Sublegals Vol 12, No 09 (repeating the number used for 9 June 2006), 18 August 2006: *Dead Zones On The Rise In World Oceans…...................................……12:09/01. *Oregon’s Savage Rapid Dams On Its Way Out…....................................12:09/02. *Toxic Blue-Algae Found At High Levels In Iron Gate and Copco Dams.......12:09/03. *Help Get Health Care Coverage For Fishermen………..............................12:09/04. :::AND MORE…… 17 August - New Zealand fisher fined in marine reserve 'first' ''' Tony Peter Phillipson was fined earlier this month by Nelson District Court judge Tony Zohrab after he and his company, Alfred Fishing, each admitted a charge of taking marine life from the Long Island-Kokomohua Marine Reserve in the Marlborough Sounds, in what is believed to be the first prosecution for commercial fishing in a marine reserve. Phillipson's boat, the Miss Otago, was seen by a Department of Conservation officer dredging for scallops 50m within the reserve on October 31 last year. Phillipson was asked to pull up the dredge and tip the scallops back into the sea, which he did. Judge Zohrab convicted and discharged Alfred Fishing on the charge against the company, but fined Phillipson $15,000 on the charge against him. He did not believe forfeiture of Miss Otago was warranted. "I accept that it's a relatively small incursion into the area, and there is some question as to whether any dredging actually took place," the judge said. - The Nelson Mail http://www.stuff.co.nz/stuff/nelsonmail/0,2106,3766770a6007,00.html 2006-07-01- New Zealand: Fisheries sustainability review under way: The annual review of management measures for selected New Zealand fisheries has begun with the release of consultation documents on the Ministry of Fisheries website, www.fish.govt.nz. This year’s review includes the possible adjustment of overall catch limits for fisheries such as paua in Fiordland, orange roughy in northern and southern New Zealand, rig in northern South Island, and alfonsino in northern North Island. Submissions close on 31 July 2006. - Ministry of Fisheries http://www.scoop.co.nz/stories/PO0607/S00088.htm 2006-06-01- Sublegals Vol 12, No 09, 9 June 2006: *Disaster Bills Introduced In Congress In Face Of Worst Salmon Season Ever. 12:08/01. *Russian River Restoration Tour A Success. 12:08/05. *Wise Reelected PCFFA President, Collins Elected Vice President. 12:08/07. *Schwarzenegger Signs Bill, Limited Entry Remains In Place. 12:08/09. ::AND MORE…… Rather older "news" 2006-05-01- 2006-04-01- 2006-03-01- Sublegals Vol 12, No 07, 13 March 2006: *34TH California Legislative Fisheries Forum and Seafood Reception 3/15th. 12:07/01. *California Legislator of the Year and 50 Years of Salmon Restoration Honored. 12:07/02. *Former Boat Capt. Marie De Santis Wins Jefferson Award. 12:07/03. *Fish and Farms: Competitive Interests Seek and Find Cooperative Solutions. 12:07/04. ::AND MORE…… March 2006, New Zealand '''beneficiary imprisoned for selling fish illegally: A 53-year old Wairoa beneficiary has been sentenced to 3 months' imprisonment for serious breaches of the Fisheries Act following a Ministry of Fisheries operation in Wairoa. Robert Antoni Daleszak pleaded guilty and was convicted in the Wairoa District Court of an indictable offence for obtaining a benefit by knowingly selling fish otherwise than in accordance with the Fisheries Act. Along with the prison sentence, Daleszak’s $60,000 boat and $15,000 vehicle were forfeited to the Crown. 8 March 2006, Fish and Game New Zealand seeks extension of coastal review to inland waterways Fish and Game wants the recent decision to review the coastal development rules to be extended to all of New Zealand's inland waterways. Director Bryce Johnson says New Zealand's freshwater bodies are “under pressure from rampant development, degradation by increasing intensive agriculture, demands for electricity generation, and exclusion of the general public through private capture of access rights”. He says the freshwater resource, and public access to it, is degraded and remains largely unprotected and “high level protection of this finite and irreplaceable resource is urgently required.” See "Scoop" publication of press release. 2006-02-01- Sublegals Vol 12, No 06, 10 February 2006: *Bush Administration Whacks Budgets Of Federal Fisheries And Oceans Programs. 12:06/01. *Oregonian Expose Of Major West Coast Seafood Processor/Distributor. 12:06/03. *Salmon Informational Hearing Set For 21 February. 12:06/06. *State Court Of Appeal Holds Freshwater Releases Must Be Adhered To For Water Quality...12:06/08. *Former Congressman, Food Processors Lobby To Eliminate Health Warnings On Food. 12:06/10. ::AND MORE…… Concrete mooring blocks on the sea floor to prevent dredging: calling some scallop dredging "eco-terrorism", Guardians of the Sounds (in Marlborough, New Zealand, plans to seek resource consent to lay physical obstacles in areas closed to dredging. new item in Marlborough Express. Sublegals Vol 12, No 05, 3 February 2006: *Joint Ocean Commission Initiative Gives Bush Administration a D+ Grade on Oceans. 12:05/01. *Schwarzenegger Supports Restoration of San Joaquin River, Salmon Fishery. 12:05/03. *PCFFA, IFR Boards to Meet in San Francisco on 14 February. 12:05/09. *The Seafood Labeling Buzz and What’s Behind it. 12:05/10. *NMFS Pushes Creation of Seafood Marketing Councils. 12:05/11. ::AND MORE…… Fish in danger from didymo: The discovery of didymo in the Waitaki River has raised fears that critically endangered fish species may be at risk. The galaxiid, a collective name for a group of native freshwater fish, live in tributaries of the Waitaki River. The Department of Conservation says threats posed by the spread of didymo, a smothering algal bloom, are of grave concern. It fears didymo will spread to river tributaries and kill off the ecosystem in which some of New Zealand's most vulnerable wildlife live. - The Press 2006-01-01- Sublegals Vol 12, No 04, 27 January 2006: *Bush Administration Comes Out of Closet on Salmon With Anti-Fishing Policy Announcement. 12:04/01. *Slow Food Hosts Dungeness Symposium Supporting Local Crabbers. 12:04/05. *Fishermen Vigil on Exxon Valdez Spill Suit Appeal, No Decision Yet by Ninth Circuit. 12:04/07. *Ecotrust Report on Fishery Socioeconomics of Two California Marine Sanctuaries Released. 12:04/09. *Fish Films in Ashland and San Francisco. 12:0411. **AND MORE…… New Zealand Oceans policy: Information on the development of New Zealand's Oceans Policy is now available on the Ministry for the Environment website - http://mfe.govt.nz/. The Oceans Policy is about establishing a better way to integrate the management of our oceans and achieve sustainable development. Sublegals Vol 12, No 02, 13 January 2006: *Independent Science Panel Finds NMFS OCAP BiOp Flawed, Not Based on Best Science. 12:02/01. *PLF Tries Again to Remove Salmon Protections Under ESA. 12:02/03. *Nyet to Norwegian Farmed Salmon Found Contaminated With Cadmium and Lead. 12:02/06. *Kostynuik Leaving “Farmed and Dangerous Campaign,” IFR Offices. 12:02/09. *Northern Crab Season Finally Opens at Disappointing Price. 12:02/10. **AND MORE…… 2005-12-01- Sublegals Vol 11, No 10, 16-30 December 2005: *Commerce Committee Finally Marks-Up MSA Reauthorization. 11:10/01. *New Year’s Fish Reads And Easy Listening. 11:10/02. *The WTO And Non-Agriculture Market Access. 11:10/03. *WTO Hong Kong Agreement Made. 11:10/04. *Fishermen Protest In Numbers At WTO Summit. 11:10/05. **AND MORE…… 16 December changes to New Zealand fisheries regulations - *Changes to amateur fishing regulations will come into effect on 16 December: ** divers are allowed to take extra bag limits of scallops and dredge oysters for each of up to two safety people on board a fishing vessel; ** retaining regulations that mean scallops taken by divers must be counted and measured at the first reasonable opportunity; ** that the use of bobs and ring pots in taking crayfish be allowed, and that scoop nets (landing nets) be allowed to be used to secure fish taken lawfully by any method; ** the recreational daily bag limit of 20 for Coromandel scallops be retained; ** that the restrictions around the use or possession of underwater breathing apparatus when taking mussels be removed; however, the current restrictions for paua will be retained; and ** that scallops and dredge oysters be allowed to be shucked and eaten while on board a vessel, so long as the fish eaten form part of a fisher’s daily bag limit. Plan aims to rejuvenate New Zealand's Lake Ellesmere: local Maori tribe Ngai Tahu and the Government have signed a new management plan aimed at restoring Lake Ellesmere, south of Christchurch. The lake was declared technically dead after Environment Court Judge Jeff Smith found it virtually unable to sustain animal life. Ngai Tahu and the Government said the weekend signing of the first joint-management plan between the Department of Conservation and iwi would help reinvigorate the lake. Press Sublegals Vol 11, No 09, 9 December 2005: *Rampant Consumer Confusion About Safety Of Seafood. 11:09/01. *Oceana Releases New Report On Mercury In Seafood. 11:09/02. *Northern Crab Season Opening Delayed. 11:09/06. *Lobster Trap Limits Likely To Be Adopted In New Hampshire. 11:09/08. *Russian River Coho Recovery Shows Encouraging Signs. 11:09/11. **AND MORE…… Sublegals Vol 11, No 08, 2 December 2005: *Study Finds Health Risks Outweigh Benefits of Eating Aquacultured Salmon. 11:08/01. *Senator Craig Kills Messenger, Columbia Fish Passage Center Funds Eliminated. 11:08/07. *Central California Dungeness Price Settled, Crab Free of Domoic Acid. 11:08/10. *LAPP Dancing? – MSA Senate Mark-up Set for 15 December. 11:08/12. *FEMA a Disaster for Gulf of Mexico Fishermen. 11:08/13. **AND MORE…… 2005-11-01- Sublegals Vol 11, No 07: *Commercial Fishermen of America Unveiled at Pacific Marine Expo. 11:07/01. *A Crabless Thanksgiving, Northern Opener Delayed. 11:07/03. *Crab Dispute, Charges of WalMartization of Fisheries. 11:07/04. *Sexually Altered Fish Found off Southern California Coast. 11:07/06. *Ominous Warnings About Impact of Climate Change on Fish Stocks. 11:07/09. **AND MORE WWF offers US$35,000 in prizes in second International Smart Gear Competition More tests for sewage plant? A treatment plant blamed by Bay of Islands oyster farmers for ruining their livelihoods may have its resource consent conditions reviewed. Oyster farms in the Waikare Inlet have been closed since September 2001 after a Norwalk-like virus was found in shellfish. Farmers say the Kawakawa sewage treatment station is one of the sources of the virus and have lodged a $12 million damages claim against the plant's owner, the Far North District Council. The council has resource consent for a $6 million upgrade of the plant, but Northland Regional Council member and Northland Federated Farmers president Ian Walker wants the conditions reviewed. http://www.nzherald.co.nz/section/story.cfm?c_id=1&ObjectID=10356243 Sublegals Vol 11, No 06: *Sonny Maahs Named Highliner Award Recipient. 11:06/01. *Americans Eating More Fish. 11:06/03. *US Efforts To Provide Better Consumer Information On Food Takes A Giant Step Backwards. 11:06/08. *Crabber Sinks Off Cascade Head. 11:06/11. *Central Coast Dungeness Opening Delayed By Price Dispute. 11:06/13. **AND MORE…… Auckland Regional Council refuses resource consent for what would have been New Zealand's biggest oyster farm in the biggest natural harbour in the Southern Hemisphere. Possible effects on the health of seagrass and tube-building worms were among the reasons. New Zealand Herald 15 November - http://www.nzherald.co.nz/section/story.cfm?c_id=1&ObjectID=10355243 "Best Fish Guide" - the 2005-05 edition in the same handy pocket size ideal consumer information for going shopping with - released by the Royal Forest and Bird Protection Society of New Zealand: *once again, no fishery qualified for the "Green - Best Choice" group; *60% of the species names are in the "Red - Worst Choice" group, with Orange roughy at the deep red end as the most endangered and the remaining worst half of the group (in order of descending risk) Oreos/Deepwater dory, Pacific bluefin tuna, Southern bluefin tuna, Jack mackerel, Rig/lemonfish, Spiny dogfish, Snapper, Swordfish, Scampi, Hoki, Flatfish/Flounder/Sole/Brill/Turbot, School shark/Tope/Flake, Ling, Arrow squid, Rubyfish, Sea perch/Scarpee, Yellow fin tuna, and Bigeye tuna; *Skipjack tuna is on the palest background, the least poor choice in the "Amber - Concerns" group, followed by pilchards, anchovy, sprats, kina, blue mackerel, yellow-eyed mullet, garfish, kahawai, and 20 others. First issue of Sublegals for November apologises for recent absence and includes material under the following headlines: *Pacific Council Votes for Salmon Plan Amendment to Address Klamath Problem. *Ninth Circuit Dumps Bush Administration’s Failed Klamath Water Plan. *PCFFA Says “NO” to California Ballot Measures 75 and 77. *Schwarzenegger Says “Hasta La Vista Baby” to Crab Limited Entry; Hola Chaos. *Congressional Budget Bill Opens Offshore to “Rigs to Reefs,” Ocean Fish Farms. **AND MORE…… Stuff National News reports at length on sharks: :Great white sharks in New Zealand waters may be unavailable to fishers and trophy hunters within the next 6 months. :Conservation Minister Chris Carter, MP for the urban Auckland seat of Te Atatu, wants the species protected after hearing that overseas anglers are targeting it in New Zealand waters. :"We want to add it to our own protected species list," says Mr Carter. "People won't be able to export shark jaws or fins and that will effectively stop trophy hunters. This is the first step towards preventing commercial trade." :A 265-kg, 3m-long great white was caught off Taranaki in August 2005, and a 1520-kg pregnant female made national front page news after drowning in a net near Raglan last month. :But Mr Carter says confirmed sightings are rare. :"It's mostly all anecdotal," he says. "They are occasionally seen by fishermen but we really have no idea how many there are." :He says representatives of the Smithsonian Institute and National Geographic will visit New Zealand in March 2006 as part of a project tracking the progress of great whites through the Chatham Islands. 2005-10-01- Essays and other stuff on fisheries management, written by M.Ben-Yami, can be read and downloaded at: www.benyami.org. 2005-09-01- 2003-08-01- Sublegals Vol 8 No 9 titillates with these headings: :California Legislature Passes Bill Protecting Ocean Waters From Aquaculture. :Importers, Restaurants Begin Testing For PCBs in Farmed Salmon. :Lawsuit, Legislation to Halt Use of Atrezine, PBDEs. :Type of mercury found in some fish may be less harmful than originally thought. :California approves conservative quota for 2003-2004 San Francisco Bay Herring Fishery. Job opportunities See separate Job opportunities page. Invitations to help with research See separate Research page. Notable recent happenings on this wiki October 2005 Third "User page" created; some information copied from Wikipedia: with acknowledgment. November 2005 *"Sublegals Back in Production": free, reproducible "weekly quota of fisheries shorts" resumes distribution after a few months in recess. category:events category:contents